Strength
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Audrey knows how to be strong.


**Title:** Strength  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Audrey  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 655  
 **Summary:** Audrey knows how to be strong.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Potions – Write about someone being strong. Prompt Used – Dialogue: "Come on. We're nearly done now."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts – Better Word than Said: Sobbed

 **The Restricted Collection:** Prompt Used – No writing in past tense

 **Ultimate Battle Competition:** Prompt Used – (situation) a funeral or memorial

 **365 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Pride

* * *

Audrey wants to weep as she helps her younger sister get dressed in all black. "Come on. We're nearly done now," she whispers.

Sally looks up at her with big eyes, and Audrey's heart clenches when tears fall from them. "I don't want to go," Sally sobs.

Audrey pets Sally, gently smoothing her hair down. "I know, but we have to. We owe it to Taylor."

Sally sniffles even as she nods. She lifts her arms up, and Audrey puts her dress on for her, helping her get her arms in the right holes and then zipping her up. Audrey grabs the black stockings and prepares them, carefully putting them on Sally so the fragile material doesn't rip. All the while, she keeps her face clean of tears.

She places the black shoes on the floor. "Get those on."

Audrey leaves the room and checks in on her parents. Both of them are sitting listlessly on their bed, completely unaware of their surroundings. "Mum? Dad? We're almost ready to go."

Her soft voice startles her mother, and the frail-looking woman wipes the tear that escapes. "Of course. Is Sally almost ready to leave?"

"Yes," she says, pretending she didn't just tell her mother that they were almost ready to go.

"Come and get us when you're done with her," her father's gruff voice sounds strong, but Audrey hears the break in it.

"Of course, daddy."

Audrey goes back to Sally's room, and the younger girl is sitting on her bed and staring at her feet, the shoes still on the ground. She sighs but keeps her temper in check.

Now is not the time to get angry. With Taylor gone, Audrey is the big sister, and she knows Sally isn't trying to cause trouble. Audrey silently kneels down and grabs the shoes, carefully putting them on Sally's feet.

She stands up and lifts Sally off of the bed. With their hands clasped, they go to their parents' room. Their mother and father suddenly seem better, and Audrey knows their trying to be brave for Sally. She just wished they were doing the same thing for her. She's not the baby of the family, though.

When they arrive at the funeral, Audrey feels pride in her sister. It's crowded, and she knows it's because her sister is a war hero. Some of the people know Taylor, but the majority wants to pay their respect to a fallen hero.

Audrey looks around and nods to people she recognize as Taylor's friends. They're all in tears as they clutch each other for strength and comfort.

When everyone speaks of Taylor, Audrey holds Sally close as the girl's tears soak her dress. Her parents are too busy, so Audrey is not only the big sister but also the mother.

She thinks about Taylor's smile and zest for life. She thinks about the angry words between them because Audrey hated how Taylor was risking her life to fight in a war that everyone said only Harry Potter could win.

She wishes their last words to each other had been kinder, but she knows that Taylor was aware of the fact that Audrey's words had been said out of fear and not actual feeling. They knew that they loved each other in a way that only sisters could.

When everyone's words fade, Audrey holds herself with her head held high. Her face is still without tears, and she knows people will talk about her being an unfeeling bitch; they have nothing better to gossip about.

None of that matters.

She knows that night, while she's in bed and away from the prying eyes of her family, she'll break down and let herself feel the emotion that so badly wants to be released. For right here and now though, she'll be strong for her family. They need that of her, and she won't let them down. It's what Taylor would have done.


End file.
